


Shelter

by happyaggro



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Pacific Rim Holiday Swap 2016, Rain, Sharing an umbrella, Tumblr: pacrimholidayswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaggro/pseuds/happyaggro
Summary: Fanart of Stacker Pentecost and Mako Mori made for Pacific Rim Holiday Swap 2016 on Tumblr.





	

[deviantArt](http://happyaggro.deviantart.com/art/Pacific-Rim-Shelter-654627752) | [Tumblr](http://happyaggro.tumblr.com/post/155236389719/moonfullofstars-this-is-spesswaces-posting) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOvV9byhbnZ)


End file.
